Fortunate Events
by ElenaBolton20
Summary: There are somethings that we should be grateful for when and how they happen to us. Cause we don't know when they might happen again.


_Oneshot written by me and Im A Sky Scraper. Just random, sappy, romantic, drabble between Troyella. Hope ya'll like it. Don't forget to review!_

* * *

There's many things that is too be expected at 11:30 at night; a cup of java and a good book before bed is always to be expected with Gabriella Montez, but when she heard a clatter on her front lawn; she wished she just ignored it. Why? Because seeing her ex-boyfriend hugging a beer bottle surrounded by gnomes and flowers in her front garden was not what she expected. She sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest before she pushed her black rimmed glasses up her nose. "Troy," she said marching over to him. "Troy get up.."

"Hmm.." he groaned, she rolled her eyes, kicking him lightly in the side. "Get up."

"Five more minutes mom."

Gabriella bit her lip, looking up at the cloudy dark sky and muttered a string of blasphemies that'd make her mother blush. "Come on..." she huffed, lifting Troy by his under arms and dragging him to her front porch. "Come on...let's get you inside.." her hair fell into her face as she dragged him.

Now to get him up the steps...

Inside the house, Gabriella feels Troy get heavier against her, making it more difficult to get him inside. Once in the hallway, she loses her grip and Troy lands with a thud on the ground at her feet. She rolls her eyes and closes the door before disappearing into the living room to get a pillow and blanket. She lifts Troy's head a little and puts the pillow underneath before covering him with the blanket.

She sighed, looking at him with her eyes narrowed through the lens of her glasses. What the heck was he doing here anyway? "Goodnight Troy." She muttered, turning around and marching toward the stairs with a heavy, sleep filled head.

Troy of course, lay there; the pillow replacing the beer bottle; with a dreamy and sleepy smile on his face. "Mmm..." he groaned, burying his face in the pillow he now hugged. Gabriella sighed again, finishing her climb upstairs and walking into her medium sized bedroom.

The next morning Troy weakly opens his eyes. Where am I? He asks in his mind. He hears clinging a few steps away and slowly sits up. He sees a glass of water and two pills on a plate next to him. Troy immediately recogonzies the pills as asprine.

"Want to explain why you came here last night?" Troy jumps at the voice, grasping his head tightly in his hands as he squints his eyes at the figure walking toward him. "Uh..." was the only sound that escaped his mouth.

"Troy," says the voice. Oh so familiar voice.

"Gabriella?-ouch..." he mumbles, "Ah...head hurts."

"Well when one drinks themselves into a coma-they wake up with a hangover-"

"Okay smart-mouth." Troy grumbles, looking at her with narrowed eyes; she's smirking. "How'd I get here?"

"I don't know." Gabriella replies dumbly, shrugging her shoulders and pushing her glasses up her nose. "You just showed up..in my front yard, holding a beer bottle like it was a life preserver."

"Oi..." Troy groaned falling back so his head hit the pillow.

"You seriously going to lay here on my floor?"

"Yupp," Troy says, popping the 'p'. He lifts his head slowly to gaze up at her; she's wearing tan slacks with a white button shirt and black boots with a black bow on the outside, the zipper on the inside. "You wearing that?"

"We broke up Troy, months ago...why are you asking-"

"You look pretty."

"Troy-"

"I'm serious."

"and I'm seriously late for work...food is in the fridge; help yourself but clean up after yourself."

Gabriella walks out to her car after closing the door and locking it. After climbing into her car, she drives to her work... an orphanage.

As she arrives to the orphanage, she parks her car and climbs out. Gabriella walks up to the door and as soon as she opens it, she is greeted by the twenty kids. Eight of them are over the age of twelve, five of them are below the age of seven and seven of them are between the age of seven and twelve.

"GABI!" The twenty kids shout, running over to her and hugs her tightly as the owner walks out of their office with two little boys and a baby girl in the mother's arms.

"Thank gosh you are here Gabs. This mother can't raise her children anymore and will be putting them here. Since you are the best, I will watch the kids and you do this." Meridith, the owner, tells Gabriella.

"Not a problem Mer." Gabriella smiles and walks into the office with the mother and children following.

Gabriella closes the door and sits down on a chair.

"Would you like to put them up for adoption or would you like them to live here for five years until you get things working out? We are able to keep them from adoption for five years but if you do that, I will have to call us here to keep us updated." Gabriella starts after introductions. The oldest son is fourteen, the youngest son is eight and the only and youngest daughter is six. The oldest son's name is Seth, the youngest son's name is Charlie and the daughter's name is Emily.

"Sadly I... need to up them up for adoption." The mother, Danielle, answers. Seth, Charlie and Emily look up at Danielle with tears streaming down their cheeks. Gabriella frowns but nods. She hands Danielle the forms and Danielle quickly signs her children away. As soon as that is done, Danielle runs out leaving her children.

"Come here guys." Gabriella whispers holding out her arms. Seth, Charlie and Emily runs over to her and break down crying in her hold. She feels a pain in her heart and silently prays she could find a great home for these three.

If only she knew she does... with herself

Troy groans, sitting up and grasping his head with his hand as he slowly stands to his feet. Gabriella's place huh? Why, in his drunken stupor, would he come here? Cause she dumped you on the night you wanted to propose; and that happened to the night where Sharpay was helping you practice on how to ask her...

Honestly, he should've practiced in front of his mirror and not with Sharpay; what the heck was he thinking?! "God..." he muttered as he made his way into the kitchen. "Ella, you haven't changed a bit." She still wore those glasses that she thought made her the ugliest being on earth, but Troy thought that he made her look...her. Everything she is. Opening the fridge, he pulled out the coffee creamer, and then went to the cupboard and pulled out a crooked coffee mug that read on the side: 'I'm a wreck without my coffee'-Gabriella had got for him when ever he stayed over...

Why hadn't she gotten rid of it? Going to the counter, he poured the creamer into the mug-only enough to cover the bottom. He went to the coffee machine, poured water in the reservoir, put a new filter in the filter holder thing-he never could remember the name of it-and went to put the coffee grounds in.

"Crap." he said, picking up the bag of grounds; shaking it twice and turning it upside down where only three coffee grounds fell out and landed on the counter top. "Out of coffee? But...you're never run out coffee, Ella.." he mutters, now he has to go shopping.

With a hangover. Great.

Well...maybe the people in the store would be more gracious today than normal.

Then again, he's been wrong before...

Emily sits in Gabriella's lap on the floor with Seth and Charlie on both sides of her.

"Well done Karen! You read a full chapter aloud by yourself!" Gabriella smiles clapping her hands. Karen is four years old and is just learning how to read.

"I DID IT!" Karen cheers jumping up and down happily, "You are the best Gabi!" Karen tackles Gabriella with a hug. Gabriella hugs her back as the bell for the front door opens.

"I'll be right back guys." Gabriella lifts Emily off her lap and after getting to her feet, Emily attaches herself to Gabriella's leg. Gabriella picks Emily up and walks to the lobby.

In the lobby, Gabriella freezes.

"Dave?" Gabriella whispers. Dave is Gabriella's current boyfriend who is abusive. She has been wanting to end it with him, but she's scared.

"Aww, who's this little cutie?" Dave smirks walking over.

"Dave, leave Emily alone." Gabriella narrows her eyes as Emily tightens her grip around Gabriella's neck as she buries her face into her neck.

Dave ignores Gabriella and is about to grab Emily's hair when a fist comes into contact with his jaw. As Dave holds is jaw in shock, Gabriella puts Emily behind the front desk before crossing her arms, glaring at Dave. For some unknown reason Gabriella found strength in herself to stand her ground.

"Get out of her Dave. Mer banned you from here. I banned you from my house. I keep telling you it's over but you can't get that through your thick skull!" Dave snaps out of his frozen state and slaps Gabriella in the face. She falls to the ground from the impact and tries to get back onto her feet when Dave gets on the floor and begins to punch every inch of her body.

The door opens and Dave is ripped off Gabriella. Gabriella looks up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes.

He had been walking; to the store so he could replenish Gabriella's coffee supply. He still has a bit of that hang over, and every sound on the street seems amplified times a thousand. He saw that red convertible come up front of the orphanage, at first he thought it was a guy wanting to adopt a child for his wife or girlfriend or fiancee...

Then he heard the commotion inside.

And in a flash movement he knocked the guy off Gabriella, and is standing over her with a hand outstretched to her. "Ella, come on.."

"Troy-"

"You want to be here when he comes to?"

Gabriella shakes her head, standing up as she pushes her glasses up her nose. "I can't leave the kids."

"We can take them with us-"

"Were you walking here?"

"We'll take your car..."

Gabriella bites her lip, wrapping her arms around herself as she looks at her ex's unconscious form. "Well..." she looks at Emily, "Go get your brother and sister; we're going on a field trip." Emily nods, climbing clumsily down from the desk and running clumsily toward where her brother and sister had gone too.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asks, looking at Troy through her glasses lens.

"I was getting coffee...I heard you screaming."

"So you thought you'd play superman for the day?"

"I just wanted to help...you know, as a payment of...getting my drunk a** out of the cold last night." Troy says, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Why were drunk and laying on my lawn.." Troy opens his mouth to speak, but Emily runs back into the room with Charlie and Seth. Karen on their heels. "We should go..." Gabriella says, picking Emily up and placing her on her hip.

Gabriella places Emily in between Charlie and Seth in the back seat and makes sure they all are buckled up. Once done, Gabriella climbs into the passenger seat and allows Troy to drive.

"Would you like to go home or somewhere else?" Troy asks nervously.

"Just drive to the house." Gabriella lays her head on the headrest and closes her eyes. Her whole body hurts and she didn't sleep too well last night.

Troy pulls into her drive way and parks the vehicle; turning to Gabriella, "Ella, are you okay?" She groans sleepily, moving so she is now sitting up straighter. "Ella?"

"I'm fine...just-" she turns to the three kids in the back seat, "go in the house, it should be unlocked...if you're hungry there's food in the kitchen."

"Except for coffee..." Troy mutters, Gabriella glares at him through her glasses. He smirks, winking at her sexily as the three kids get out and walk into the house. Gabriella shook her head staring at Troy like he has something on his face. "What?"

"You were in my yard...drunk, why?" Troy sighs, running a hand through his hair and twisting in his seat so he looking straight at her.

"I..I was out for a few drinks and a few turned into too much I guess-"

"I am guessing there's more to that story and you're just not telling me."

"Ella-"

"No," Gabriella interrupts, "Troy...this is why me and you broke up in the first place! You don't tell me the WHOLE story...you must think I'm stupid-"

"NO!" Troy says, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose before he looks at her again. "Gabriella, trust me, I don't think you are stupid-never have-" she scoffs in disbelief. "It's true!"

"Uh huh, yeah right...I should check on the kids," Gabriella puts her hand on the door handle and opens the door and puts one foot out, but Troy stops her; grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him and smashing his lips against her's. Leaving her speechless and partially unable to breathe.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispers.

"Gabriella, nothing has changed since we broke up. No dating, no girls, no nothing. All I do is hang out with Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Martha and Sharpay. We were all here when your mother died three years ago. Then during our break-up two years ago before you started working at the orphanage everything changed. The gang says we are the glue who holds them together or not. You still have my heart and always will. I love you and that will never change. I'm sorry I messed everything up. To tell you the truth I started drinking because my cousin Kyle died. I was messed up over his death and too heartbroken to tell you. I'm sorry."

Gabriella looks Troy in the eye and knows he is telling the truth. She could always see when he is hiding something, lying or telling the truth. Gabriella sighs and takes his hand in her's.

"Troy, if you told me that before, I could have helped you through it like you helped me through mom's death. I'm not saying you will never have the chance to fix everything because you can. If you want us back together you have to find a way to win that trust back. But thank you for telling me now."

Gabriella surprisingly leans forward and kisses Troy's cheek before climbing out of the car and walks into the house

Gabriella walks to where the kids are standing in the hall.

"Hey guys. Are you hungry?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes please." Emily raises her arms and Gabriella picks her up as Seth and Charlie follows Gabriella into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Gabriella places Emily on the counter and helps Charlie and Seth up there.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Gabriella asks them.

"Chicken?" Emily smiles.

"Pizza?" Seth claps.

"Hotdogs!" Charlie laughs.

Gabriella rolls her eyes giggling and begins to make chicken soup. She puts five pizza pockets in the microwave and pulls out the hotdogs she had for dinner the night before. There are five left she, Troy and the kids will have them to nibble on as their lunch cooks.

Soon she hears footsteps and feels Troy's familar arms wrap around her waist.

"Here you go." Gabriella stuffs his hotdog into his mouth before giving the kids theirs. As she nibbles on her's she stirs the soup. She is surprised she feels a warm glow in her stomach due to Troy's arms around her.

"Here," Gabi says, tossing a pillow and blanket on the couch. She looks at Troy through her glasses. "This is your bed."

"Can we just talk?" Troy asks, "please...I'd really like to-"

"It's late. I'm tired, and there are kids upstairs asleep. Let's not wake them by fighting."

Troy shakes his head, "I don't want to fight-"

"Are you going to tell me what possessed you to drink a lot of beer? And then show up at my house last night?" Troy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and scratch his head.

"I just-Brie, please...can we just talk?"

"No. It's late. Good night. See you in the morning." Gabriella says, crossing her arms over her chest and turning on her heel to go to the stairs. Troy grabs her elbow; turning her toward him again and pulling her against his chest.

"Why can't you open your heart to me?"

She bites her lip, unable to look away from his eyes, "because...I don't want to get hurt by you-like you did months ago when you slept with Sharpay."

Troy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Gabriella, is that what caused us to break up? I just woke up in her house in the spare bedroom. The next day Chad and I spoke about that and Chad put some crap in my drink as a prank. I was out of it and I passed out when I was in the spare room. I told Taylor to tell you I will be in the spare room waiting for you. Please believe me." Troy stares in Gabriella's eyes the whole way through.

Gabriella can't believe what she is hearing. Sharpay told her a completely different story, and now she is hearing a different one. Sharpay told her Troy came onto her. Sure, Sharpay was jealous that she and Troy were dating, but accepted it... did she really?

Gabriella shakes her head looking down.

"I'm going to bed. But thank you for telling me Troy. I just don't know who I can believe. Sharpay and I are friends... sorry were friends. I... I just can't jump right back where we were Troy. I don't even know if I can trust you. I don't know if Sharpay was telling the truth, or if you are. I just don't know." Gabriella sighs.

"Call Chad and Taylor." Troy pulls out his cell phone and hands it to her.

"I haven't spoken to them since we ended it Troy..." Troy ignores Gabriella and dials Chad's number in. He presses the phone to Gabriella's ear.

"Hello?" Gabriella hears Chad's familiar voice.

"Uhm... hey Chad." Gabriella greets shyly.

"Gabs?"

"Ya. Do you remember the night that caused Troy and I to break up?"

"Yes." Gabriella could hear the shock in Chad's voice. After all, it has been three years.

"What happened?"

"I put some crap into Troy's soda since he wasn't going to drink any alchol. He then danced with Taylor and after the dance he went up to the spare room to sleep for a little while until you got there. Then Sharpay overheard and followed. After that Sharpay didn't come down for over five minutes so Taylor and I went up and found..." Chad clears his throat, "Troy was passed out and then when you came up and screamed, Troy awoke. You ran out then Troy was shouting at Sharpay, got into his clothes and ran out after you. I swear Gabs. I'm sorry I caused the break up..."

Tears fall down Gabriella's cheeks. chad could never lie to save his life.

"Listen Chad." Gabriella takes the phone and sits down on the couch, "It's not your fault. I guess Sharpay was the real cause. She's the one who did it, she's the one who hurt all of us."

"Mostly you and Troy."

"Yes, mostly Troy and myself. But you didn't do anything wrong. You were just being yourself. You like watching everyone have fun around you and are the protective guy of Taylor and I."

"And I will always be protective of Taylor and you Gabs. You are my little sister and I love Taylor."

"I know you do. Are you guys still together?"

"Yes we are. Would you like to know a secret?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to ask Taylor to marry me this weekend."

Gabriella's eyes widen with sparkles in her brown eyes.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Chad chuckles, "So what's going on?"

"Well..." Gabriella looks up at Troy shyly to see him looking out the window. Something he always does when she is on the phone, before and during when they were dating, "I'm working at an orphanage."

"You always loved working with children and animals. That doesn't surprise me."

"Ya."

"Any boyfriends?"

"Only one guy came into the picture after Troy. But we ended it today..."

"I know there is more to the story. Can I meet him and knock his face in?"

"Troy kinda already did that."

"Troy? You mean Troy Bolton is there with you? Like right now?"

"He came here drunk last night."

Chad sighs.

"What do you know Chad Danforth?"

"Troy has been drinking since the break up. When you two were still friends, we all know you saw him drunk. We know Sharpay told you he always got drunk before you met him, but that's a lie. He started drinking the night of the break up. He never dated anyone since you Gabs."

Gabriella sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Well...thanks." she mutters, "I got to go, it's late; sorry to bother you at this hour." Chad sighs, "Gabster, c'mon, he really hasn't been with anyone since you. He-"

"I understand Chad," she says, looking at Troy look out the window with his back to her. "I just...bye." She hangs up, clasping the phone in her hand tightly as she goes up to Troy and taps him on the shoulder. He turns slowly, neck only. "Your phone." she holds the phone out to him, he takes it and puts it in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Brie, I want to talk to you-"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"-I don't want to hear you say 'no', cause what happened with Sharpay wasn't supposed to hap-what did you just say?" Gabriella sighs, rolling her eyes and looking deep in to Troy's deep azule eyes.

"I said," she grabs hold of Troy's shirt and pulls him closer to her with his lips just inches from hers when she stands on her tippy toes. "Tomorrow." Before Troy can respond, she puts her lips on his and gently kisses him. He puts his hands on her waist just as she pulls away.

"Good night." He says, letting her go upstairs; her hips swinging in a sensual sashay.

In her bedroom Gabriella closes her door and runs a hand through her hair.

"I really shock myself." She mutters softly before getting changed then climbing into her bed.

Just as she is about to turn out the light there is a scream. Running out of her room and into the spare bedroom that is set up for Emily, Seth and Charlie, she opens the door. There is Emily screaming with Dave above her.

"EMILY!" Gabriella runs over and punches Dave in the face, knocking him to the ground. Seth and Charlie, who were trying to get Dave away from Emily, pulls her into a hug. As Dave is down, Gabriella turns to the kids and mouths 'my room'. They all nod before running to Gabriella's room and closing in the door.

Not even a second later Troy runs in with no shirt on.

"Are you ok?" Troy asks pulling Gabriella behind him.

"I'm fine." She answers.

"Call the police and stay with the kids. I'll deal with him." Troy narrows his eyes at Dave who is now getting up.

"Troy... please make sure he doesn't leave and don't hurt him. You will get into trouble."

"I promise I won't lay a hand on him. I will if he touches any of you again." Gabriella nods and disappears out of the room.

Gabriella is in the room with the kids, Emily is on her lap; wrapping her tiny arms around Gabriella's neck. "Yes, police..." she says to the officer manning the phone-line. "There is a intruder in my house-"

"Is he harming anyone?"

"No, but he was-"

"Where in the house is he?"

"He's in the spare room where I caught him trying to hurt the kids."

The officer tells Gabriella that a squad car with four officers will be sent to her house in the max of 45 minutes. Gabriella rolls her eyes and hangs up as soon as the desk officer does the same thing. She looks at Emily, Seth and Charlie, "it's going to be fine.."

"What's going to happen?" Asks Charlie, knotting his fingers together as he's hiding behind his older brother. Seth hasn't spoken ...he just nods and shakes his head whenever he's spoken too. Gabriella pats the space on the bed next to her, Charlie goes to her and Seth follows.

"Eveything will be fine, OK? Tell you what, Seth, can you watch your brother and sister?" Seth nods, grabbing Emily and sitting on the bed with Charlie next to him. Gabriella gets up and goes to the door, cracking it open and whispering out for Troy. "Troy..." she hushes, stepping out of the room.

Silence. "Troy?" She walks to the spare room. When she gets there, she finds the spot on the floor where Dave was lying empty and Troy wasn't there...that is until she feels arms wrap around her. She makes a sound that is the start of a scream, but is stopped when a hand covers her mouth.

"Brie, it's me-shh.."

"Troy," she says, her voice muffled by his hand. "Where's Dave?"

"Sh, I put him in the closet...shh, I'm going to let go of your mouth...don't scream." Gabriella nods, he slowly lets go of her mouth.

"I called the cops. They'll be here soon." Troy nods, "Good, take the kids. Get out of here. I'll be here when the cops arrive-"

"Troy-"

"I can't risk you getting arrested Gabriella."

"Arrest-what? Troy what do you mean by that?" Uh oh. Troy takes a sharp breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and runs a hand through his sloppy hair.

"Nothing-"

"Now is not the time to lie to me Troy!" Just outside there's red and blue lights flashing through the window; the police arrived and the siren is being silenced. Troy feels his heart accelerate.

"I just...awhile back, I was drunk and...I may have...indecently exposed myself to the whole East High girl's basketball team-"

"We're not in High School anymore-"

"I KNOW THAT! Point is, I wass drunk, I got arrested...I got in jail for a year."

"Jail? You-"

"I was drunk, but Brie," he grabs her hips and pulls her toward him, leaning his forehead on hers. "I love you, I always have...always will. I just..I was lost the whole three years we weren't together-"

"This is the police! Open the door!" There's a banging on the front door. Gabriella shuts her eyes and takes a breath. "Too late to leave now," she says, staring into Troy's eyes. "And Troy, you won't get arrested this time-you didn't do anything wrong-"

"Yeah...you were asking why I showed up drunk last night; well, the truth is I-"

"Tell me later, just...get Dave out of the closet and down to the police."

"I can't go down there, Brie. You take him. I have his wrists tied and his mouth gagged."

Gabriella follows Troy to the closet and he helps Gabriella to the stairs before his disappears into her bedroom. As soon as she gets downstairs, she opens the door and forces Dave out of the house.

"He tried hurting my kids and he hurt me earlier today. Please just get him out of here. I don't want to see him and I don't want him anywhere near my house or my work." Gabriella crosses her arms. The officers quickly nod before the lady asks Gabriella questions. She answers them all and after five minutes, she closes the door after watching the car drive away.

She walks upstairs and walks into her room where everyone awaits.

"MOMMY!" Emily runs over to Gabriella and jumps into her arms. Gabriella is shocked but hugs Emily close.

"It's alright honey, everything is alright." She begins to rock Emily soothingly before Emily falls asleep in Gabriella's arms. Seth and Charlie walk over to her and silently asks Gabriella to kneel down. She does so and is surprised when both boys hug her.

"You're our new mom. Our real mom never really cared about us. But you saved us." Seth whispers. Gabriella smiles and kisses Charlie's and Seth's foreheads.

"I'll be anyone you want me to be Seth. And don't worry, I'll speak to my boss in the morning and adopt all three of you." Seth smiles up at Gabriella and kisses her cheek.

The four of them stay on the ground as Troy walks over and hugs them gently. It's now Troy's turn to be surprised. Gabriella leans forward and kisses him.

"I love you too Troy. I always have. In the morning we will talk. No matter how bad it is, I will stick by you. If you hurt me at anytime, I will never forgive you. I'm sorry I never listened to your side of what happened. It was my mistake."

"No it wasn't Brie. It's all a misunderstanding. I may mess up but no one is perfect. I'm not going to lose you again."


End file.
